Warmth in Snow
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: another oneshot in the series for the EijiOC and FujiOC pairings This one form Eiji's point of view.


Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis, don't own Eiji, and don't own the computer I'm typing on.

Authors note: this story comes from two things initially the chess scene in the original _Thomas Crown Affair_; if you haven't seen it rent it, rip it, whatever; and a picture from an episode we have yet to see where the boys are skiing. (Feel free to let us know what number episode that is if you know.) Again Miki and Michi are still completely unaware of most things that have to do socially and sexually with their peers, often not understanding why something is funny or odd to others. This is why they have chosen to stay in junior high instead of advancing to college. For more adventures with Miki and Michi see our other stories! Oh and this one-shot is actually from Eiji's point of view, because I felt like trying something new and Meghan didn't object too loudly.

Warmth in Snow

I sat on a couch in the ski lounge with Fuji, watching Miki play with the chess pieces before she would make a move against Michi. It was driving me nuts. Neither Miki nor Michi had any idea what kind of effect they were having on mine or Fuji's hormonal teenage bodies. Miki would move a piece along the chess board and then while waiting for Michi to move her opposing piece, she would leave one hand fingering a won piece innocently; while she twirled a lollipop in her mouth. Occasionally taking it out and licking it. I very much wanted to taste the lollipop; I was pretty sure it was my favorite flavor, and then taste her lips and compare the two. I would put money on her lips tasting better.

We had been skiing and were currently taking a break relaxing in the ski resort's lounge area; Michi and Miki playing chess while Fuji and I watched. The whole team had gone to a ski resort for a weekend; as a part of there early spring break. Miki, Michi, and Saki had tagged along as well as the coach's granddaughter Sakuno and her friend Tomo. It seemed they were Occhibi's cheerleaders, though I am pretty sure Occhibi isn't dating either of them. Even though it seems neither of them would mind dating him. I myself was rather pleased to be dating someone as fun and pretty as Miki; even if most the time people mistook her and her sister for boys.

That fact amused me to know end, I am sure it has to do with the fact that, as it stood, neither girl had a preference to dress very feminine. They hadn't peaked in their growth or puberty yet, being identical twins they were 4' 10", both sporting the same boy short hair cut. They had brown eyes full of intelligence, brown hair and at this point only wore makeup when forced to or going to a business meeting. They generally tried to avoid dresses and skirts, but had to wear a skirt as part of their school uniform; though on occasion they would try to sneak into class wearing a guy's uniform only adding to the rumor they were guys. I think the skirts showed off their well toned bodies well but they preferred to hide behind baggy pants outfits. Both were slender with not a lot of curves yet. I knew Miki was covered with freckles down her back and was pretty sure Michi was too, but if Fuji hadn't yet been able to get that information out of her there was no chance I would; Miki was keeping silent on the issue.

Besides sharing looks they seemed shared what they called a twin meter or sense; being in tune with the others thoughts and feelings. I had talked with Fuji about this being both an advantage when dealing with the girls and a disadvantage. Generally if one was angry the other would be soon too. And well, they didn't just magically get those well toned bodies; they had achieved those through years of karate, kendo and tai-chi. I was well aware that my girlfriend could kick my butt. I was trying to make sure she never remembered that, or had reason to use her abilities against me. I can only imagine the pain she could inflict on me.

I had been dazed for a moment as Miki caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back. I loved her smile it was so cute and innocent. It is seemingly amazing to me much of what she, and her sister, didn't understand about her own age group. She could hold her own in executive meetings, run a million dollar business, she comprehended physics and could speak at least four different languages, and yet had no idea how much torture she was putting me through with that silly lollipop.

Miki let out an annoyed noise as Michi let out a happy laugh. It seemed Michi had won this game. I was never quite sure if they let each other win or not since, afterwards they would both smile one of those secretive smiles and occasionally just start a new game.

Miki turned towards me with fake sad eyes and in a very cute tone "Eiji I lost." Giving her the required sympathetic nod and look I invited her over to sit by me for a sympathetic hug as Fuji went to the chess table to give Michi victory affection.

She came with a cute blush to her cheeks; slipping next to me on the couch I pulled her close took the lollipop from her and kissed her now very cherry lips; licking them ever so slightly as I pulled back. Leaning back I put the lollipop into my own mouth. I was right, she did taste better. She pouted.

"That was my lollipop." I smiled

"Mine now." She shook her head and leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Fine, but it has my germs on it."

I tangled my free hand with one of hers, "I like your germs."

She giggled "That's just silly." I grinned she was adorable.

A few minutes later Saki came in with a snow-covered Kaidoh behind. After the girls helped a slightly annoyed Kaidoh wipe off all the offending snow the six of us headed for lunch. It was almost as amusing to watch Kaidoh and his social graces, or lack there of, as it was to watch his discomfort from Saki's displays of public affection. As we walked to the resorts restaurant she regaled us with their morning on the slopes, and Kaidoh's excellent skiing form. I swear he blushed at her gushing. She then insisted upon holding his hand the entire way to the restaurant since Fuji and I got to hold Michi's and Miki's hands; he shot us death glares, but I am pretty sure he enjoys her hand as much as I enjoy Miki's. He then ordered for Saki and himself; and hissed and glared at any male who happened to be paying too much attention to Saki. Fuji and I were doing all we could not to die laughing.

After lunch we all enjoyed a cup of hot coco. I think the only reason Miki got the hot coco was for the whipped cream on top; which quickly became the whipped cream on her nose. I happily helped remove the offending whipped cream with a kiss to her nose. She blushed, and wondered why I hadn't just used a napkin, I just shrugged. Sometimes not answering was the way to go instead of trying to explain to her that I much preferred her taste than that of a napkin.

"Miki and I were wondering if you all would like to take some snowmobiles and go see our grandfather's cabin down the valley a ways." Michi asked after enjoying some of her marshmallows form her own hot coco.

"Eiji and I will be happy to join you." Fuji agreed while contemplating his own marshmallows.

Saki glanced at Kaidoh and then the girls and shook her head. "We were hoping to join the skiing competition going on later this afternoon." I watched as Michi shuddered at this, we found out earlier today Michi didn't actually ski, she liked to snowboard, snowshoe and snowmobile but skiing was right out. Miki said something about uncomfortable splits and a tree incident.

A little while later we said good bye and good luck to Saki and Kaidoh as they went off to the slops. Catching my hand in hers, Miki pulled me towards the snowmobile rental area. Smiling with anticipation she handed me a helmet after Michi had handled the renting information and secured two snowmobiles. It seemed Fuji and I were going to be the passengers. I smiled at Fuji as he smirked; he wasn't hurt either by the idea of having to hold on to his girl to keep on the contraption. The girls quickly seated themselves. I climbed on behind Miki wrapping my arms around her small form. And kissed her on the check before resting my chin on her head, she giggled and ducked her head. Turning to Michi they smiled at each other and took off. My arms tightened, slightly amazed by the speeds the girls were taking the snowmobiles with practiced ease.

I really wasn't paying attention to where we were going or how long it was taking us. All my attention was wrapped up in the brunette sitting in front of me wearing a happy smile and wind reddened checks. My arms stayed securely around her waist occasionally increasing pressure at a turn or an increase in acceleration. She was breathtaking to me. I nuzzled her neck and earned a squeak and a slight turn on the snowmobile. After righting our transportation she turned her head slightly with the most adorably confused look on her face.

Far too quickly we arrived at a very interesting looking cabin. It was made of whole logs and looked like it could have come straight out of one of those old western movies. Miki brought our snowmobile to a stop and hopped off, making her way towards a garage, she punched in a code to hidden keypad opening the door. I realized as I got off the snowmobile to help her push our transportation inside that it had started snowing. Michi and Fuji parked their snowmobile right behind ours. Miki then led us into the house through a side door of the garage, before we went through however she paused and looked at Michi. Michi nodded, "We need to warn you both our Grandfather likes all things to do with the US's old west." Miki added "everything!" "From the way he decorates and eats to the way he dresses." "He is a bit eccentric that way." "We just wanted to let you know because it is still overwhelming, even to us." With that being said the two girls led us into the house.

We first stopped in a seemingly normal breeze way (mudroom) to take off our coats and shoes. Putting on slippers we went into the next room. I heard myself gasp as I saw a bear in front of me, momentarily loosing myself I leaped up and then after coming down attached myself to Miki. Miki giggled as we fell in a pile on the ground. As I recovered, happy that I was the bottom of the piled, I heard Fuji and Michi both laughing at my expense. Thinking about it, it was pretty funny when Michi explained between fits of laughter, "That is Elmer, the pride and joy of Grandfathers collection." I just stared at the stuffed black bear in front of us. "Grandfather, shot him during the blue moon we were born." I caught Fuji's eye at this tidbit of information; the girls had been very hesitant to give us the date of their birth. I looked closer at the bear I was near and noticed a maker with a year and tucked that year into my mind for later analysis. With a flourish I stood back up and lifted Miki up with easy, she squeaked again and fell into me not expecting the sudden movement. I sighed with contentment, not really wanting to let go. However, her embarrassment quickly overruled my contentment and I reluctantly let her go, well mostly, I kept a firm grip on her hand to keep her near.

With the two girls we continued to explore the house. It seemed their grandfather was out of town in California at a old west convention and series of auctions. I wasn't sure where he would put any new findings but the girls assured us he would find a spot. We saw closets full of ten gallon hats, cowboy boots, spurs, ungodly belt buckles and what I was informed were chaps. Fuji commented on all the pictures, Miki pointed out which person was their grandfather, and we could quickly see him in all of them with people Michi explained were famous for old west myths and legends or actors from movies about the old west. There was an entire room dedicated to men and memorabilia from something called 'The Show Down at the O.K. Corral' and a town called Tombstone.

Miki pointed out a wall of pictures of her grandfather with various actors playing a man named Doc Holiday. "Later if you want we can watch one of the movies so you two have a better idea who some of these people are." I just nodded.

Eventually we made our way into the kitchen. Michi said it looked like a chuck wagon exploded on the walls. I would have to Google that later. Looking outside for the first time in several hours I realized it was snowing even harder. Fuji was the first to voice his concern. "We should probably be heading back before we get stuck here." The girls agreed. We made our way back to the garage. It had evidently snowed more than we realized, several feet more. And well you couldn't even see past the end of the garage.

"I think were stuck for the night," voiced Miki. She and Michi turned back towards the house and shut the garage. "It looks like its snowing far too hard, and its way to easy to get lost in this area without snow if you're not careful." Michi added. With the thought of having to stay in this house for the night, I shivered noticing I was slightly cold. While the house was nice, it wasn't particularly warm. With this thought I pulled Miki towards me and held her close, chin on her head and my arms wrapped around her, "Well we might have to huddle together for warmth." Michi didn't even turn around at my comment instead she walked up to a switch on the wall and flipped it. All the fire places in the house started, and there was a fire place in each room. I saw a brief look of disappointment run across Fuji's face before his customary grin replaced it. "That should keep us pretty well; Grandfather uses all natural gas fireplaces during the winter." Miki tilted her head in what seemed to be contemplation. "The problem is I think he turned off the electricity and the stove is electric." Michi thought on this "I guess we will have to see what is in the kitchen to eat without heat."

As we passed Elmer on the way to the kitchen I noticed he had grown a hat. Stopping with Miki still in my arms she followed my line of sight and laughed. "We think Elmer is rather creepy looking so we like to give him accessories." I nodded my agreement with Elmer being creepy. After a not so filling meal of various kinds of jerky and dried fruit, the four of us settled on a king size bed in one of the rooms to watch a version of _Tombstone_.

I sat with Miki curled next to me; Michi was next to her curled into Fuji. I don't remember much of the movie except something about being a huckleberry. We all drifted to sleep on the bed content and warm. I had fallen asleep with Miki in my arms, I woke up with Fuji. We both awoke to the flash of a camera and maniacal laughter. Fuji and I both gave a start, when we realized we were curled into each other and not our girls we separated so fast we both fell off opposite sides of the bed. More laughter from Miki and Michi ensued. The chase began. Michi had used her phone to capture the moment and quickly sent it to Miki.

We chased them through the kitchen, past the rooms full of cowboy and western memorabilia, past Elmer and back into the room we had started in. Each of us cornering a girl, they just continued to laugh. "We will have it sent to the school newspaper, the local newspaper and spam the internet with it!" I had my hands around Miki's arm with her phone. "The only way to stop this picture from leaving the house is if you promise to destroy the pictures Fuji took of us at the fashion consultation." I briefly spared a glance at Fuji who looked far too amused by the current blackmail situation. "That's the deal either you destroy those pictures or this picture will be on within minutes." I nodded "Fine." Both girls shut there phones. "You two really were cute, lying peaceful in each others arms" snorted Miki. They both quickly fell into laughter again.

That was it; I was getting retaliation, in the form of tickling. Michi had let on that Miki was especially sensitive in the rib area. I was quick as lightning and was far too nimble for her to get away. Soon we were on the floor, her pinned underneath me begging for mercy between fits of laughter. Noticing her red cheeks and her panting breath, I was struck by our closeness and without much thinking dipped my head and captured her lips weaving one of my hands into her hair, the other keeping her pined. Fuji clearing his throat brought me out of my sweet torture. Pulling away slightly I sat up keeping Miki close, she had a startled dazed look on her face. I smirked satisfied with my torture abilities. This was definitely the best skiing trip I had ever been on.


End file.
